


Ask For It

by intoapuddle



Series: Eight Days of Kink-o-Ween [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Come play, Coming Untouched, D/s, Derogatory Language, Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, light humiliation, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Phil needs to relax. Luckily, Dan knows how to make him relax - as long as he asks for it.





	Ask For It

There’s a man on the bed, lying flat on his front, his face turned to the side.

Black strands of hair fall over his eyes. He is breathing slowly, but each inhale makes his back rise high. Each exhale is a long burst of air. A slower version of chipping for air. To the untrained eye, the imagery is serene. A young man in his pants on a black and grey checkered duvet. There is so much pretty white skin for the eye to drink up.

Phil is chipping for air. Inside the calm body, there is a tension that won’t go away on its own. It settles there, after a while of running mental marathons. Like a psychological soreness that can’t be stretched out. The mind cramps from overexertion.

There is a chorus of voices saying, _and the next thing, and the next thing, and the next thing_ that only Phil can hear.

Phil strains himself because the sooner he is done, the sooner he can relax. Problem is, Phil never gets done. As soon as one thing is over, another starts. Everything is out of his hands. And so, relaxation doesn’t come. 

Unless he asks for it.

When Dan enters, he stops in the doorway.

Neither of them say a word for a few seconds. Dan’s eyes meet Phil’s through the strands of hair. Dan is drinking up the sight. The smooth curve of Phil’s body, the long slender limbs. Dan has placed a thousand kisses across those shoulders. He could stand to place a few more.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks.

He isn’t sure which answer it is that he wants. Phil is hard to resist when he is offering. Yet, Dan is intimately aware of the circumstances that have brought Phil here. Dan would rather Phil didn’t have to live under those circumstances, even if it isn’t as frequent as it used to be.

“Asking,” Phil says.

Dan approaches the bed. He puts his hand over his own mouth, kisses it, and places it between Phil’s shoulder blades.

Again, Dan isn’t sure what answer he wants.

Phil breathes out hard. He tenses up further under the palm of Dan’s hand.

Dan pushes down hard. He feels those tense muscles as they are forced to relax. Phil chokes on the inhale once Dan releases the pressure. He feels surer of what he wants Phil’s answer to be. He wishes Phil didn’t need it, but if there is help to give, Dan wants to give it.

“Please,” Phil whispers.

Dan pushes down between Phil’s shoulder blades. He can feel the tremor upon releasing.

“Please, Sir.”

With a swift movement, Dan is on the bed. He straddles Phil’s hips and lets his eyes wander over his back. Up close, he can make out the pale freckles, scattered over his skin like stars in the night sky. 

Phil’s breath hitches. He squirms.

Dan lies down on his front, on Phil’s back, and settles. He feels it as Phil is forced to take his weight. The long, yet shallow breaths, forced to deepen. Dan hooks his arms under Phil’s shoulders and holds him.

They stay for a while. Dan, clothed, on Phil’s bare skin. The longer they go the more they sink. In a literal sense, it doesn’t change much. Phil’s muscles finally relax. He struggles for air a bit, sometimes, and Dan pushes up accordingly to give some relief. Phil learns, though. He always learns. He manages his breathing and Dan’s heart grows. Phil’s mental muscles stretch out. They don’t hurt as much.

Dan’s mouth roams over Phil’s shoulder blades. The skin is soft and firm at the same time. The affection Dan holds gets so big he can hardly bear it as Phil becomes more and more pliant beneath him.

“Sir,” Phil sighs.

It is the answer Dan wants. He nuzzles into Phils neck. He licks the skin until it’s wet.

Phil bucks under him. He pushes his ass harder onto Dan’s crotch.

Dan grabs a hold of Phil’s hip. The grip is hard, almost unfairly so. He digs his fingers in for good measure. A long-held moan rattles out from deep in Phil’s gut. He squirms a bit more, pushes up against Dan’s cock. Dan is stiff as a board. He grabs Phil’s other hip as well and grabs it just as hard. Phil shudders and moans, lost in the sensation.

“Stay still,” Dan orders.

“Bite me,” Phil says.

Dan huffs a surprised laugh. A small giggle is spluttered beneath him, too. Dan smooths his hands out over Phils hips, massaging over the spots where bruises will develop in time.

“Please,” Phil pleads. “Bite me.”

Oh.

Dan nuzzles into Phil’s neck again. This time he opens his mouth, sucks at the gorgeous skin, and sinks his teeth in. Just a little bit.

Phil vibrates his delight, but this time he does his best to follow Dan’s wishes. Dan bites softly over his shoulders and sinks his teeth in harder bit by bit. Phil remains wonderfully silent and still. Dan thrusts down in reward. Phil chokes on a breath.

“_Sir_,” he groans.

“Mm.”

Phil keeps still, but Dan can feel his struggle in doing so. A wicked smile creeps up on his face.

“Sir,” Phil repeats.

“Yes?” Dan asks.

Phil sucks in a breath.

“Please,” he says, quietly, filled with beautiful shame.

“Please what?”

He can hardly keep the laughter out of his voice. Phil whines. Dan pinches him hard in the side. The surprised hiss at the sensation makes Dan thrust onto Phil’s ass again. He is gorgeous like this. Even better, as Dan keeps to the pinch and Phil’s shocked breaths from pain turn into guttural moans of confused pleasure.

“Please what, Phil?” Dan reminds him.

Phil whines again. Dan lets him get away with it this time.

“Please, fuck me,” Phil groans.

Dan kisses Phil between the shoulder blades. Phil sighs.

“And?” Dan asks, voice going quieter, private.

Phil matches his tone and inflection when he speaks next.

“And,” Phil says, “push me down.”

Dan can hear the slight embarrassment in his voice. It is absolutely delicious.

“Scratch me,” Phil continues. “Bite me. Spank me.”

The relief of pulling himself out of his jeans and pants is earth shattering. Dan makes a tight ring at the base of his cock to make himself calm down.

“Anything else?” Dan says, voice tight.

“Sir,” Phil pleads.

“I said, anything else?” Dan repeats himself.

“Use me,” Phil whispers. “Make me your toy.”

Dan’s eyes squeeze shut. Phil is such a wonderful, wonderful submissive. Dan can barely control himself when they are like this.

“And why do you want that?” Dan presses.

Phil goes silent. Dan sits up, bracketing Phil’s hips. He admires the red bite marks blushing all across Phil’s shoulders.

“Do you want this or not?” Dan urges him.

He makes sure his tone is harsh. Imposing. Threatening.

Phil makes a frustrated noise.

“Because I’m your slut,” he says. “I’m your slut, I’m your toy, I’m your hole.”

And what a perfect, wonderful, dirty little slut he is.

Dan rewards him by pulling Phil’s pants down to his knees and pushing his hips up. He spreads his cheeks and peeks at that glorious pink hole that is just waiting to clench around a fat cock. Dan spits on it and Phil is practically shaking. Dan slaps his ass, holds on to the flesh, and dives mouth first between his cheeks. He scratches his teeth and licks and spits until his slut is wet and panting and ready to struggle to accommodate his cock.

“Phil,” Dan beckons him as he pulls back.

“Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck_ me,” Phil begs.

Dan stands up on his knees, delirious with want, as he pushes the head of his cock onto Phil’s hole until it is forced open and he finally sinks inside.

Phil arches his back and spreads his legs. Dan slips in just a bit deeper, but it causes a simultaneous gasp to sound from both of them.

Phil giggles. Dan puts one hand on Phil’s shoulder and the other on top of his head, fingers curling and tightening the hair into his fist. He pushes and pulls as he fucks Phil hard. Phil yelps in pain and in pleasure and Dan feels a sick thrill whenever he pulls hard enough for the hiss of pain to be particularly loud. Luckily, Phil shares this sick thrill with him.

Dan is sweating but he doesn’t care. Phil’s hole is clenching and sucking around his cock, any overheating or exertion is worth it for the way it feels to penetrate his slut in jack-rabbit thrusts until he is crying out for mercy.

Eventually, Dan pulls out. Phil stays put for a moment. Dan uses this time to admire the gaping hole he left there. He watches as it shrinks. Dan licks his lips.

Phil gets up. His eyes are fire when they lock with Dan’s.

Suddenly, Phil is pushing him down on his back and humping him. The wet cock slide over his stomach as Phil scratches his teeth against his neck. Dan gasps a shocked moan at the sensation, but he remembers himself. Somewhere in the flurry of movement, Dan’s t-shirt is pushed off and his jogging bottoms are pushed down. With all of this skin at his disposal, Phil bites and sucks and feels him everywhere.

Eventually, Dan gets a hold of Phil’s shoulders and pushes up. Phil isn’t that much shorter but he is smaller, narrower. His build is no match for Dan’s wider frame.

When Dan goes on top and pushes Phil down into the mattress, the mad delight in Phil’s eyes makes him want to come on the spot. He is too good. Dan grabs his jaw and pinches his nipple, then pushes his mouth onto Phil’s, tongue splitting Phil’s lips apart until he almost chokes on it.

Phil is all breath and arching and _submission_.

He sucks Dan’s tongue willingly and Dan thrills, knowing he has successfully reduced Phil to this. So desperate and horny that sucking on Dan’s tongue is something he moans “thank you’s” for. Dan can feel the genuine gratitude in him.

Dan pulls back. They breathe hard as they pause. Dan is hard as hell. This must have been a long time coming, because the way Phil reacts and challenges him is absolutely maddening. There is nothing Dan loves more than a confident sub. If it was all shame, there would be no fun in it. He wants Phil to say what he wants because it isn’t actually a shameful thing to want. Nothing turns Dan on more, than to hear Phil say things like “use me”, “spank me”, “harder”.

The break is over the moment Phil starts to nose at Dan’s stomach. Dan sits back on his shins as he watches Phil bend down. Dan waits as Phil breathes onto his cock. The anticipation is killing him.

“Please, Sir,” Phil whispers.

Dan swallows hard enough for Phil to hear it. He looks up. His fringe is a sweaty mess, his eyes are wet, his lips are deep red and shiny. There are red marks all over his chest and neck. Phil sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and tilts his head to the side.

He knows what he is doing. He knows that, as much as Dan is supposed to be in control here, Dan is powerless against a sexy little slut that begs to be allowed to suck his cock.

“Yeah,” Dan says.

Phil licks greedily all over Dan’s cock. It’s wet and messy and almost too sloppy, but Dan loves the way Phil is coming loose and doing whatever feels good to him. Dan watches as he takes Dan’s cock in his mouth and pushes it to poke against the inside of his cheek. He watches as he spits out a generous load of precum back onto Dan’s cock. Dan’s toes curl in warning.

Phil bends down again, mouth open. This time, Dan pushes his head to the side. He squeezes the base of his cock and pushes his eyes closed as he waits for the drumroll of his heart to slow down to a steady beat. 

When Dan opens his eyes, Phil is lying next to him, wanking to the sight.

“Fuck,” Dan groans.

Phil looks into his eyes and strokes himself faster. It reminds Dan of Skype sessions, but this is a million times better.

Dan lets him keep going until Phil’s eyes close and his jaw goes slack. That is when he grabs Phil’s cock and squeezes the base and bites down on his nipple. Phil cries out in some frustrated pleasure.

“Don’t come yet,” Dan says. “Don’t you dare fucking come until I say you can.”

He messes up Phil’s fringe and pulls at his bottom lip. Phil laughs.

“You drive me fucking crazy,” Dan breathes.

He leans down, and they kiss. It is softer, sweeter than Dan expected. But Phil’s lips are so tentative on his. His tongue is so small and restrained as it asks permission to enter Dan’s mouth. They lick at each other’s tongues for a moment, no lips, just that, until Dan deepens the kiss, effectively pushing Phil’s head against the mattress. He pulls Phil’s knees apart and thrusts inside him.

“Perfect,” Dan moans as Phil keens and squeezes around him. “Oh, my God.”

They roll around and fuck and kiss. Dan scratches his fingernails on Phil’s back.

“Thank you, Sir,” Phil breathes.

“You’re such a good baby boy,” Dan says through a wave of emotions.

Phil shakes in response. Dan rolls his hips, fucking him in hard, measured thrusts.

“Take my cock like a good little slut,” Dan whispers.

He strokes his knuckles against the sides of Phil’s face. They breathe hot against each other’s open mouths. The room echoes slap, slap, slaps of skin meeting skin.

“Gorgeous,” Dan goes on. “So fucking gorgeous.”

He doesn’t use these words outside of sex. In moments where they would have been appropriate, Dan settled for a stupid comment that made Phil laugh. Dan used to think he was doing things the wrong way around. When he told Phil that, Phil called him a dumbass.

“You feel so good,” Dan breathes into Phil’s ear.

“Please let me come,” Phil begs.

His voice is almost distraught.

“No,” Dan smiles.

Phil groans frustration.

Dan pulls Phil on top until he is sitting on his cock. Dan pushes a pillow under his head and watches as Phil starts to work his hips over him. He is amazing at that. His cock is so hard, bobbing as he moves his body up and down, up and down, chasing the sensations Dan is depriving him of by not fucking into him.

The dip of his waist creates a beautiful shape that Dan is so spoiled with, he only notices just how truly splendid it is when they are in moments like these. It fills him with some kind of greed. He is watching a beautiful man work his tight ass on his dick, and yet Dan wants more.

“Think you can come like this?” Dan asks.

He is practically slurring.

Phil makes an affirming noise and starts to wank himself as he moves against him. Dan slaps his hand.

“No touching!”

“Oh, fuck,” Phil gasps.

“You like that?” Dan asks.

“Uhhhh,” Phil groans.

He holds on to Dan’s sides as he pushes himself up. Dan grabs his ass, plants his feet flat on the mattress, and starts to fuck his warm wet hole with intention.

“Yeah,” Phil chokes out. “Fuck yeah.”

Phil buries his face in the crook of Dan’s neck. Dan slows down his thrusts slightly. The sound of a cock pushing into wetness alone is about to push him over the edge. He wonders who struggles harder to keep from coming. Dan may be the one to call the shots, but he is suffering equally from not allowing himself the relief of shooting his load in Phil’s ass.

Coming untouched is an impossibility for Dan, but Phil can do it somehow. When Dan fucks him and treats him like a slut he is on fire, coming easily at Dan’s command.

Dan almost envies him. He wonders what it feels like.

“Come for me,” Dan growls.

He fucks hard and fast and Phil is moving against him with long, pained moans. Dan knows that this part is agony, but Phil calls it wonderful agony. Because simply putting a fist around himself would make him come right now, as his dick is entirely red and straining, so hard that a touch to the head would hurt. But that is the thing. The pain of it feels good, the way his cock throbs makes it just as intense as he likes it to be when they fuck like this.

Phil sobs into the crook of Dan’s neck. The sound is so weak and pained that Dan’s balls go tight and his body tenses.

It surprises Dan so much that without a single thought, he pushes over the edge, balls deep inside Phil, pumping cum into him.

Dan feels it when Phil’s cock brushes against him and drools cum all over Dan’s chest and stomach.

“Dan,” Phil chokes, “Sir.”

Phil’s voice is so pathetic and miserable that he must be putting it on, and it works.

A second wave hits Dan.

“Fuck, Phil, I’m still coming,” he laughs.

“Really?” Phil asks, voice full of proud naivety that sounds like 2009.

“Unh, yes, you idiot.”

Dan isn’t sure how he is still speaking as his body convulses on its own, as if possessed. Phil chuckles, wiggling his bum and rubbing his nose against Dan’s cheek.

“You’re right,” he says, voice coated with affection. “I can feel it.”

Phil pushes down against Dan and Dan shakes as the last remains are wringed out of his cock. Phil must be squeezing purposely, because when Dan pulls out, the sound is a loud wet ‘pop’ that makes Dan’s used up dick twitch.

They part and breathe. They are so warm and sticky that, while sweet, any touch is too much. Dan covers his face with his hands and breathes.

Phil rolls into Dan’s arms first. He always does. He pushes a messy kiss on Dan’s mouth that Dan accepts. He is still reeling from that orgasm. It felt like he actually shot a pint of cum into Phil’s ass.

Curiosity gets the best of him. Dan pushes his fingers against Phil’s rim. He feels nothing at first, but then Phil pushes out, and a wad of cum wets Dan’s fingers.

“Dan,” Phil whispers.

Dan kisses down Phil’s front until he reaches his hole. He teases his tongue inside and while the taste of his own cum doesn’t exactly do much for him, the taste of his own cum in Phil’s ass is a different story.

He sucks some of it out and shares it with Phil in a filthy kiss that is going to seem gross thinking back but feels wonderful in the moment.

Phil sucks all of it off Dan’s tongue and swallows.

After a clean up, Phil lies flat on his front on top of a green and blue checkered duvet.

They’re naked and warm and sated. Dan rolls on top of Phil, chest flat against his back, and sinks his weight onto him. Phil’s breathing is wonderfully slow and deep. Dan breathes in scents of lavender when he noses at Phil’s neck.

The rush of have to’s are wiped from Phil’s mind. Dan can sense it, with the way Phil seems clearer, more oriented, despite being pushed down into the mattress.

“You’re alright?” Dan whispers.

“Hm,” Phil hums. “Are you?”

Dan chuckles. Phil wiggles his bum in response.

“Careful,” Dan warns.

His dick is soft, nestled against Phil’s crack, but any movement is still enough to make him hard again. He has to be careful not to even think about sex. In some ways, Dan still feels like a teenager.

“I love you,” Phil sighs.

“I love you, too,” Dan says.

Dan lies on top of Phil until he falls asleep. Once he does, Dan rolls off of him and pulls Phil’s arm over his side. Phil wakes up momentarily. He hooks his leg over Dan’s thigh and holds him closer. 

Dan feels wonderfully small in Phil’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And thank you to the person that prompted to this. You fill my life with shellie pride <3
> 
> if you enjoyed, please consider liking/sharing on | **[twitter](https://twitter.com/intoapuddle/status/1187460342978416640)** | or | **[tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/188567652888/ask-for-it-explicit-34k-words-tags-ds)** |


End file.
